Bath Time
by cutelittlekitten18
Summary: Harry reflects on his life as he enjoys a lovely evening bath while everyone was gone but gets interrupted by someone. Slash. One Shot.


Do Not Own Do Not Make Any Money From This.

AN. We're back to one of my most favorite pairings out there. Goku and Harry ^^ it's sad that there not many stories about these. Only the one I'm working on, and don't worry to those that are waiting for an update on that as soon as Pitch Black is done I will start on those again but with problems I had with my computer, it reset O.O luck was on my side as it didn't reset my files but it did get rid of my writing app so I had to look for it again and that took ages, a week, so I can't post just yet on NAA

This does not go with my other DBZ one-shot or the story I am writing ^^ Review and enjoy.

Summary: Harry reflects on his life as he enjoys a lovely evening bath while everyone was gone but gets interrupted by someone.

Pairing: Harry/Goku, Draco/Vegeta

Harry Potter/Dragonballz Crossover

**Bath Time**

Stepping into the iron bathtub Harry let out a sigh of pleasure as the heated water started to relax his tired muscles as he sat down, while the bubble forming a ring around him hiding his nudity. Lending back against the wall of the tub Harry smiled as his body relaxed from his hard tiring day. With his family out for the day he had spring-cleaned his home from top to bottom, scrubbing floors till the wood shined like glass, dusting every available surface till there wasn't a single dust bunny left, the poor dust bunnies had tried to get away and hide from him but it had been no use he had turned into a cleaning monster. His cleaning today had even outdone what he had ever done at the Dursley's.

_'I have to make an appointment with my doctor sometime this weak. The last time I did this I was pregnant with Gohan.'_ Harry thought, smiling at the memories. He remembered he had gone a little bit crazy that month cleaning everything like mad. He had worried his mate so much that in the end he had swiped him into his arms and flown them straight to Capsule Corporation's where Draco was staying, it hadn't taken Draco five minutes to guess what was happening. When he had told them the great news his mate had passed out while he had laughed and grinned happily. Harry had felt a little bad for Goku, It's not every day you find out that your very male husband could get pregnant let alone was expecting their firstborn.

After explaining everything to him his mate had become overprotective of him throughout his pregnancy, it had taken him threatening him with the sleeping in the spare room to get Goku to back off when he got a little out of hand with the hoving. but there had been no need to worry as everything had gone to plan and their little son had been born.

**Ring….Ring….Ring….**

Harry startled from his light doze when his mirror phone starting ringing from inside the house, _'Who would be ringing me at this time of night. Oh well, there goes my peace and quiet time.'_ With a sigh he waved his hand towards the house, magic pulsed through him take hold of his mirror phone, he summons it to him and it floated steadily out the window towards him.

Getting the mirror to hover to in front of him over the water he answered.

"Hello," Harry muttered relaxing in the water, eyes closed as he waited to hear from whoever called him. he just hoped it wasn't Roshi again. But he was soon jolted out of his relaxing cloud when a loud angry voice came over the line.

"What took you so long?!"

Harry sigh when he opened his eyes to see his very irradiated brother Draco appear in the mirror.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said, gazing at his brother, he wondered what was wrong now for his brother to be calling at this time of night.

Draco huffed at him frowning at his chilled out brother's face. "Don't hello me Harry, do you know how long I have been waiting."

'Less than a minute, brother dear, not that I'm going to say that, not if I want to get back to my relaxing bath.' Harry thought before saying out loud. "It's evening Draco and I'm in the bath..."

"I don't care about that! I need help! Vegeta will not let me go shopping in town tomorrow! Like he could stop me. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't give him the right to stop me from shopping. I have already given up training while like this, but shopping isn't training and shouldn't matter, am I right, of course, I am right and another thing…" Draco ranted over the phone, his face flushed with anger.

"Draco, calm down, it's not good for the baby to be so worked up like this so much," Harry said trying to smooth his irritated brother.

"Now take a deep breath…in…out…in…out." Harry watched Draco copying his breath. As the angry flush faded from his face Harry asked. "Now tell me what is really bugging you. We both know you do not get this mad over not going shopping."

Having gotten himself under control, Draco pouted and hissed. "That bitch has been flirting with my Saiyan again."

Harry sighed and ran a wet hand through his hair. He knew Bulma would sometimes flirt with Vegeta to get a rise out of Yamcha but by doing so she set Draco on a warpath. Not something he needs while heavily pregnant.

Though Vegeta would never cheat on Draco as no sane Saiyan would after becoming bonded mates. Plus Vegeta had a deep honor code of his own that made him never even look at another. Harry never thought for a second he would hurt his brother like that not after all the trouble he had gone through in getting Draco to be his mate.

"And what did Vegeta do?" Harry asked calmly. Already knowing the answer.

"He looked at her with that stone face of his before leaving, he didn't even call her a dumb woman and he always does, the git. He didn't even say 'thank you' to me for his lunch." Draco replied pissed but Harry could hear how upset he was inside.

"So he didn't say anything then?"

"No, he didn't," Draco answered lowly. "What if he wants her Harry, she is rich and he is a prince."

Harry knew it was Draco hormones were talking now. He never before got this upset over Bulma's flirting before.

'The joys of being pregnant.' Harry thought before saying. "Now where has my Slytherin brother gone, he wouldn't stand for this."

"But Harry…" Draco said looking taken aback by his brother's words.

"You are a Malfoy. You are richer than 10 Bulma's and you are the Slytherin prince, now use that to get your Saiyan into bed and mark him as yours." Harry said smirking.

"Your right! I am a Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin and no blue-haired outclassed bitch is going to take my Saiyan!" Draco shouted. Plans already taking route in his mind.

"Thank you, Harry, I will talk to you later. Bye." Draco spoke happily before ending the call and going off to get his Saiyan.

"Have fun Draco, bye." Harry stared at the mirror for a second before bursting out laughing, it was never a dull moment with Draco around.

"Well, Vegeta, better thank me later. Or he is getting hexed." Harry sighed out before moving down into the water. Waving the mirror back into the house, this time further away.

"Now to relax." Harry huffed, getting comfortable in the water once more he closed his eyes, Harry let the heat do its job and take away all the stress of the day. He slowly fell into a light doze before dropping into sleep, no worries at all.

Sometime later…

"Harry…. Harry love, wake up." A deep voice spoke drawing him away from the darkness.

"Hmm…" Harry slowly opened his eyes blinking the sleep from them till they disappeared from his sight, view clear he came face to face with his mate, Goku.

"Goku." Harry cooed happily. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, already sent Gohan to bed," Goku answered, kissing his sleepy mates head.

"Why, what time is it?" Harry asking in confusing as Goku and Gohan had gone to Master Roshi's to see how there were and spend the night catching up with his old teacher and friend.

"Ten a clock, we rang from Krillin's but when you didn't answer I IT'ed back."

"Oh, darling you didn't have to do that," Harry said, feeling bad that he had spoiled his family's day out.

"Yes I did, you know I don't like it when you're on your own here," Goku said, knowing what his mate was feeling. He didn't want Harry feeling bad about anything, he knew he wouldn't have stayed the whole night away, he hated being apart from his mate for too long now, what with being dead for a year than on a different planet for another had made him miss his mate and son a lot.

"I'm never going to leave you, not for all the power in the world could drag me away," Harry whispered, raising his hand to rest it on Goku's cheek.

Goku growled, rubbing his head into his little mate's hold before pulling Harry towards him, not caring that his gi was getting wet. "If anyone tied they would face the same fate as Cooler."

Harry shivered at that memory, it had taken him weeks to feel safe again after that nut had kidnapped him and touched him in places that scared him to the core. He had thought that would be it, that he was going to be a slave to that monster, it would have been worst if Goku hadn't come when he did. The rage on his mate's face was something he had never seen before or since, he knew that Goku acted differently around him, showing his more Saiyan side, knowing Harry would never fear him if he was more aggressive and dominant. At that moment Harry had seen a true Saiyan, one that was after the blood of his enemy for taking his mate.

After the fight, Goku wouldn't let Harry out of his sight for some time, not that he had complained, the whole ordeal had shaken him up so much he had taken to hiding under Goku in bed for many nights, needing his mate to block out the world.

"Goku, love will you join me," Harry asked, wanting the dark look to leave Goku face, tonight was too pleasant to waste on the past.

In a flash Goku was naked as the day he was born and stepping in behind him, taking Harry into his arms they relaxed.

Harry could feel the tension fade out of Goku's body as the hot

water did its job.

"How was everyone at Master Roshi's?" Harry asked after some time.

"Everyone okay, Krillin is stronger and Master Roshi's was being his normal self," Goku said chuckling as he recalled his old Master being taken with a new book. he had kept Gohan away as the cover showed a half-naked woman on the front.

"When is he not being his normal self." Harry giggled out. Master Roshi was one of a kind. "Is Piccolo coming tomorrow?"

Goku replied running his hand over Harry's arm. "Yeah, he's coming to help train Gohan and I'm hoping to get him to stay for a while. Gohan would like that."

"Good, Gohan would like that plus I can see if I can get him to try some of the flavoured water I've made," Harry said before he remembers what he had planned for tomorrow. He was surprised his mate hadn't noticed how clean their home was. '_Must have been too dark.'_ Harry thought his mate must have gone in search of him as soon as he sent Gohan to bed. "Oh but I won't be joining in this time, I have something to do tomorrow."

"Oh, and what is this something?" Goku asked to tighten his hold.

Harry giggled, before turning in Goku's arms to place his own arms around his mate's neck, snuggling into those hard muscles.

"You have to wait and see," Harry teased, grinning cheekily.

Goku purring running his wet hand down Harry's slander back causing him to shiver in pleasures. "Oh, I can't wait, little one, you know that."

"Goku," Harry whispered.

"Harry," Goku growled pulling Harry towards his face.

Harry could feel Goku's hot breath across his lips.

When….

"Geronimo!"

Suddenly a wave of water socked the both of them shocking them out of their lust, water dripped down there faces and both blinking it out of their eyes to clear their vision turning they looked at grinning Gohan in surprise as he floated across from them.

They sat there in shock before Harry started to giggle, which set Goku off. Gohan swam up to his laughing parents ginning happily.

Once he was close enough Harry pulled his son into his arms and rubbed his cheek against his making the little boy giggle, stopping he looked up at Goku and smiled.

He was so happy he had a great family and lift, oh it was full of surprises and danger but he wouldn't have it any other way. And as soon as he has seen his doctor there may be another joining them real soon.

(ME) well, that's that, I really thought I was going to do a Lemon with those two but it wouldn't come instead Gohan wanted some attention hehe. okay if you didn't read the note at the top the other updates to my stories are going to take some time as I lost my writing app, having it back now but I was only halfway through Not Alone Anymore when I lost it so its going to take time for me to finish the next chapter to that plus I have been getting a lot of ideas so I may start doing a series of unconnected one-shots, what do you think?

Till next time on...well till next update ^^ 


End file.
